Character Template
Insert a rendered picture (PNG file) of the character here. If you cannot find a quality rendered image, then insert a quality image with higher vertical dimensions than horizontal ones. The standard size is a 400px thumbnail and the alignment is to the right. However, if the image turns out to be too small, you may use 450px or 500px. If it's far too large, you can use 300px. Summary Add a short summary about the character that includes a brief history and background as well as their creator and the year they were created in. Powers and Stats Key: For characters who have transformations, power-ups, or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold separated by a "|" Tier: Current Tier of the character in bold Name: The character's most commonly used name followed by any epitaphs separated by a / with spaces on each side Epithets: Any nicknames the character has Origin: The name of the universe the character is from with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, Female, or Genderless Age: Character's Age Race: Character's Race (important to note for the effectiveness of other characters' abilities) Classification: Character's Classification / Occupation Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities ordered from the physical to the ephereal or esoteric (Please add links to the appropriate Superpower Wiki pages for each power) Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity in bold any explanations using brackets as demonstrated, not in bold Speed: The character's speed in bold by any explanations bracketed, not in bold Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed in bold Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift or move expressed in tons in bold Range: The distance the character's attacks and abilities can cover Stamina: The amount of time a character can keep fighting without exhaustion in bold Mental Capacity: The character's level of intelligence (in bold) as well as any telepathic capabilities (in bold) separated by a "/" Fighting Experience: How long a character has been actively fighting and how many fighting disciplines they know (in bold) followed by a list of fighting disciplines and years in parentheses Standard Equipment: Weapons or items the character usually carries with them Weaknesses: Detail the weaknesses of the character here ("None Notable" if the character has no discernible weaknesses) Notable Powers/Techniques/Equipment Bullet list all of the powers, the character generally uses. Feats Bullet list all of the character's best feats. Strength, speed, durability, hax, etc. Explanations This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Trivia Put any other more minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters," as well as the name of the franchise they are from. Always add the tier for the character as well. These rank from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0," and also include "Unknown Tier" for those that have yet to be determined. For example: The most important categories in Superman's page would be "Characters," "DC Comics," and "Tier 4"